


i know i've got issues, but they drown when i kiss you

by peroxideprncss



Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Mai and Zuko sneak away together
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	i know i've got issues, but they drown when i kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> **contains non-graphic description of sexual situations**  
>  I love these two crazy kids, and I just want them to be happy. is this fic entirely realistic? no, but it's also based in a universe where people can manipulate the elements with their mind, so.  
> please enjoy :)

As the weeks passed, and summer gradually turned to autumn, Zuko continued his ritual of visiting Mura’s shop on a near daily basis. However, formalities began to melt away, and he would spend more of his time there conversing with Mai rather than her aunt. Mura pretended not to notice, but the stolen glances between the young lovers were hard to miss. She simply smiled on fondly as she busied herself with tidying the shop, giving them their space that they had grown to cherish together.

Of course, those brief conversations and longing looks still weren’t enough on their own. Zuko would always leave his window open at night, and Mai would still slip silently inside, coming after the sun had set and being sure to leave before the sun would rise.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Zuko whispered to her one night, his arms cradling her waist as he held her tight to him.

“I know,” Mai sighed, turning to face him, “But can you imagine what would happen if someone saw me leaving here in the morning? Reputations are bullshit, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t important. We can’t risk yours, not when things are still so tense.”

“I know,” Zuko agreed, lightly kissing the tip of her nose, “Doesn’t mean that it doesn’t suck, though.” Mai responded by kissing him softly on the lips before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. They shared another silent moment before Zuko spoke again:

“Why don’t we go away for a little while,” he said, “Ember Island. I think we could use a vacation.”

“I would love that,” Mai answered with a smile.

* * *

The following week, the young couple were able to successfully sneak away without much suspicion, and luckily, without much in the way of a royal traveling party either. Ty Lee had come to the rescue, insisting that she was perfectly capable of protecting the Fire Lord on her own for a few days. Zuko was grateful because he knew she was also protecting his privacy. Besides, it’s not like he and Mai had many plans to actually _leave_ the vacation home during their trip.

After arriving, and unpacking, Ty Lee slipped away to give the two some space. She was standing guard, of course, but somewhere where they all knew she’d be comfortably out of earshot. Meanwhile, Mai drew a hot bath, sprinkling in a fragrant oil and a few flower petals. Once the tub was full, she sauntered back into the bedroom. She donned a floor-length silk robe that Zuko had presented her with upon arriving. She approached him from behind, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face against his spine.

“The bath is ready,” she murmured, squeezing him a little tighter. “Come join me.” Zuko turned to face her, gingerly cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her sweetly, savoring the moment. Mai pulled away after a contented sigh, keeping one hand locked in his, and led him into the washroom. As she moved to untie her robe, she couldn’t help but smirk at the hungry way Zuko’s eyes were traveling her body.

“This robe is starting to feel more like a gift for you rather than me,” she quipped. The young man returned her sly smile.

“What, I can’t enjoy the view?” he replied, stepping closer to her. “Can I help you with that?” He closed the remaining gap between them, slowly undoing the tie at Mai’s waist and letting it fall to the floor. He pushed aside the fabric on her right shoulder, kissing the bare skin as it appeared. He repeated this with the left side, and suddenly the elegant robe was no more than a heap of fabric at their feet.

“Mai, you are…exquisite,” he breathed, taking her in before planting small kisses along her collarbone, up her neck, and across her jaw. She sighed and started to tug at the edges of his tunic.

“We better get in before the water goes cold,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as Zuko’s lips met hers.

“I can just heat it up again,” he said between kisses, “We have all the time in the world.” Nevertheless, he didn’t fight it as Mai moved to push the fabric of his tunic from his arms, exposing his bare upper body.

“Speaking of enjoying the view,” she purred, pulling away slightly to admire him. Her fingers ran down his biceps slowly, admiring the smooth contours of muscle underneath them. Her arms wrapped around him once more as she traced his broad shoulders and back. Meanwhile, Zuko started to kiss the curve where her neck and shoulder meet, at first gently; but when he started to nibble, Mai retaliated with her nails in his skin. He hissed with a smile.

“Am I not allowed to leave my mark on you?” he teased, referring to the way Mai favored leaving those little crescent-moon dents across his back and chest.

“Those nail marks go away a lot quicker than what you’re doing,” she retorted, her smirk betraying her falsely annoyed tone.

“Exactly,” Zuko whispered against her skin, “I already know I belong to you. I want to leave little reminders that you belong to me, too.”

“You say that like we both don’t already know it,” she chuckled lightly, then let out a soft moan as his teeth captured her skin again.

“Then maybe it’s just for fun,” he chuckled in return, his breath tickling the now flushed skin under his lips. He kissed the spot gently before lifting his head up to lock eyes with Mai. Their lips met once more, and this time Mai playfully bit Zuko’s lower lip as she pulled away.

“So am I going to be the only one naked here, or what?” she remarked, her fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. He laughed once again, obliging her request.

“Let me make sure the water is warm enough,” he said with a peck on her lips, before settling himself into the tub. Mai felt a slight chill at the sudden loss of his warmth. She watched as Zuko took a deep breath in, then slowly out, filling the room with steam. He then held out his hand to her, and she took it, stepping gingerly into the water. He steadied her as she lowered herself in, and guided her to lean against him. They shared a contented sigh as they relaxed, Zuko’s hands still interlocked with Mai’s. He began to speak softly, his lips barely brushing her ear.

“I love you, Mai. I could tell you every minute of every day and still feel like I’d never be able to say it enough. I love you.” He gently kissed the top of her ear.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Mai mused, letting her eyes slip closed. Zuko hummed in agreement, unwrapping his fingers from hers so his hands could leisurely wander her body. She let out a small gasp when one of his hands dipped between her legs. Zuko smiled, reveling in the fact that this amazing woman was all his, and that he knew how to make her feel this way. He listened as her small whines and moans guided and encouraged him to the peak of her pleasure.

He eagerly watched her heaving chest as she caught her breath, coming down from her high. She reached a hand up to capture the back of his neck, turning their heads towards each other so their lips could meet. They kissed lazily, cherishing the intimate moment.

* * *

The following day, Zuko awoke to the soft heat of sunlight on his face, and Mai’s head resting on his chest. He smiled warmly, letting out a small contented sigh as he gazed upon his sleeping love. His heart swelled with profound gratitude – how lucky he was that this woman, a goddess among mortals in his eyes, allowed him to love her. A younger version of Zuko may not have felt deserving or worthy of this honor, and even now, he would occasionally question it. However, for any ounce of doubt he may feel, it was instantly blotted out when Mai smiled at him. Her groggy voice brought him out of his contemplation.

“Good morning,” she murmured, her eyes still closed.

“It _is_ a good morning,” he agreed, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

On the third day of their trip, the couple finally decided to venture outside their bungalow and into town. They donned inconspicuous attire and walked idly into the sitting room hand in hand. Ty Lee, her body folded into a complicated posture as she balanced on her hands, quickly bounced to her feet as she saw them approach.

“Finally!” she exclaimed, “There’s only so many ways a girl can entertain herself in here.”

“We really appreciate you being here, Ty Lee,” Zuko said sincerely, “It’s been nice not having to worry about sneaking around.” She smiled in return.

“Where are we going?” she inquired, having already prepared by shedding her warrior’s armor in favor of something more common.

“A nice stroll around the market sounds nice, don’t you think?” he was answering Ty Lee’s question, but his eyes didn’t leave Mai. The warrior rolled her eyes with a smile at the saccharine scene, glad to see her friends happy together once again.

She followed them out the door into the pleasant sunny day, and kept a few paces behind them as they walked. She watched as they exchanged hushed words and soft laughter, completely enamored with one another. As they entered the marketplace, they took their time stopping by each stall to admire the various wares. They purchased fresh fruits and pastries still warm from the oven, leaving each vendor smiling fondly after the young couple.

“How about getting something pretty for your lady there, good sir?” a vendor called to them as they approached. The table before them glittered with precious jewels and metals.

“She’s not really one for jewelry,” Zuko responded with a knowing grin. Mai chuckled as they started to move on, but then spotted something.

“Oh, but I like _that_ ,” she said, her eyes shining as they landed on a set of twin blades hidden among the baubles. A pair of small throwing knives, forged of a black metal, with small rubies embellishing the handles. She knew they would fit perfectly in her thigh holster, and raised her eyebrows as she looked to Zuko.

“We’ll take those,” he said, paying the vendor as Mai lifted the knives to admire them. She watched the sun’s reflection dance across the blades and scatter within the deep red gems. She slipped them up her sleeves as the vendor thanked them and she began to walk away. However, as she admired the wares of the next stall, she didn’t see Zuko quickly exchange another handful of coins for something that he then quickly stashed away. He was relieved when he caught up with her that she hadn’t noticed the transaction.

* * *

The couple eventually wandered back toward their lodgings, Ty Lee just a few steps behind them as the sun began to set. The bubbly woman retired to her quarters, cartwheeling across the threshold. Zuko placed the basket of food they’d purchased onto a table in the lounge room before gazing out the large windows at the fiery sky.

“Come down to the beach with me,” he propositioned as Mai snaked her arms around his waist. His lover nodded, and took his hand as they began to stroll together once more. It was a short walk, only taking a few minutes, and by the time their feet were in the sand, the brilliant sunset was reflecting onto the calm ocean waters before them.

“I have something for you,” Zuko whispered, planting a kiss on Mai’s knuckles before unlocking his fingers from hers. Before she could say anything, he’d pulled a small velour pouch from his chest pocket.

“You spoil me,” she said, shaking her head with a fond smile.

“Only because you deserve it,” Zuko smiled back, “You deserve everything.” Mai was too happy to roll her eyes at the statement like she typically would. She’d never been particularly fond of such affectionate statements, preferring actions over flowery speech. However, she also knew how important it was for Zuko to verbalize his emotions, something he’d spent so long being forced not to do. Frankly, as long as he was practically singing her praises, Mai would never truly discourage it. She secretly loved the way it made her feel, to be spoken to so gently, so lovingly.

Zuko opened the pouch, depositing a dainty golden ring into the palm of his hand.

“I know you don’t really like flashy jewelry,” he started, a faint blush rising in his cheeks, “Or any jewelry, really, but…I saw this and couldn’t help but think it was perfect for you – for us.” He held it before her between his index finger and thumb, allowing her to study it more closely. What appeared simple and modest upon first glance, the ring was actually quite ornately detailed with an inscription that wrapped around its circumference. Tiny, glittering black stones lined the upper and lower perimeters of the thin band.

“The inscription says, ‘you are my destiny’,” Zuko explained, watching the reflection of the glittering gems in his lover’s eyes, waiting nervously for her response. When she didn’t speak, he continued:

“For so long, I thought my destiny was a million different things – capturing the Avatar, regaining my father’s love and respect, restoring my honor – and I was wrong about all of it. But then I realized, through all of that, through _everything_ , you’ve been there, whether or not I realized or truly appreciated it. _You’re_ my true destiny, Mai. I was stupid enough to screw it up before, more than once…and I can’t promise that things will be perfect, but I can promise that I will always love you, adore you, revere you. For the rest of my life. I will never again take your presence in my life for granted.”

Mai felt a tear fall down her cheek as her heart skipped a beat. She was touched so deeply, in awe of not just his devotion to her, but the maturity and humility he had gained over the years. Zuko had truly grown into himself as a leader, and as a man. And she loved him – overwhelmingly.

Her response was to kiss him in earnest, pressing her whole body against him so tightly it was like she wanted to melt into him. After an initial moment of surprise, Zuko responded just as enthusiastically, lifting Mai off her feet as they kissed.

“Zuko…” she said, once they finally broke apart, “It’s beautiful. Not just the ring, but what you said…I love you.” She rested her forehead against his, wishing that all the things she was thinking that she couldn’t quite articulate out loud would somehow travel from her mind to his through their skin.

“There’s something else I wanted to say,” Zuko started, “Or…ask, I guess.” Another nervous blush rose to his cheeks. He started to ramble a bit.

“I know that it’s not this simple, and it’s a _lot_ to take on, and you can say no, and I won’t be mad…maybe I shouldn’t even ask –”

“Zuko,” Mai stopped him, her thumb gently caressing the red flesh of his left cheekbone. He leaned into her touch. “Just ask.”

“Will you marry me?”

Even though Mai had been sure this is what he was leading up to, she was still slightly taken aback, the sound of hearing him say those words sending an anxious buzz through her system. She thought for a moment of everything that would mean – they wouldn’t be just husband and wife, but Fire Lord and Fire Lady, leaders of an entire nation, with so much more attached to it all than just their love for each other. Just before her thoughts began to race with visions of endless duties and responsibilities, sleepless nights, diplomatic dealings and conflicts, her eyes met his once more. She saw all at once the fear in his eyes, knowing that he was imagining all these same things but also her aversion to it all and thinking that it would be the thing to drive her away from him for good. Behind it all, though, she also saw everything that made him the man she loves, and her desire to be with him always. As she had said to him before, she knew what came with being in love with the Fire Lord, and had promised to take it on in order to truly be with him.

“Yes,” she finally whispered, and watched as that one simple word quelled every fear in his eyes. She knew that it all would be worth it, in order for them to finally, _truly_ be together. Zuko, who had been holding his breath, let out a sigh as a smile spread wide across his face.

“Really?” he asked, elated but still in denial of what he just heard.

“Yes, really,” Mai repeated, “I will marry you, Zuko.” To make sure she really got her point across, she kissed him once again, taking her time with it. She held his face gently in her hands, and his found their place on the curve of her hips as he pulled her close. The horizon behind them was a blazing fire, the sun casting brilliant reds and oranges across the sky – as if Agni himself was blessing them.

* * *

Returning to reality was the last thing either of them wanted to do, but the end of their vacation approached quickly. The morning they were set to leave, the pair lay in bed, as if they could make time slow down in doing so.

“What happens now?” Mai asked, slowly bending her fingers to watch the stones on her ring glisten in the early sunlight.

“Well,” Zuko started, “If I could have it my way, you’d be moved into the palace by sunset.” He accented his last statement with a heated kiss on Mai’s neck, eliciting a giggle from her.

“As nice as that sounds,” Mai said, moving to sit up slightly, “I’m serious. Do we just show up at the palace and say, ‘oh hey, we’re engaged by the way’?”

“I can’t imagine that going very well,” Zuko laughed, sitting up to face her, “I think my advisors would faint.” They chuckled together at the image. His eyes shone with tenderness as he watched Mai giggle.

“I love you,” he whispered, smiling fondly. He reached up to rest his palm at the nape of her neck, fingers lazily tangling in her hair. He brought her to him, kissing her gently.

“Alright, lovebirds,” Ty Lee’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, breaking their spell, “Time to go!” Mai let out a disheartened sigh as Zuko’s lips left hers.

“Be out in a few,” Zuko called back, quickly kissing Mai’s nose before getting out of bed.

* * *

In the days following their return, the couple had agonized over how to make their relationship public. Mai was worried about Zuko’s reputation, and Zuko was worried about Mai’s, and they both didn’t want to have to deal with any extra attention. After a week of losing sleep over it, they were still no closer to an answer.

Then, one afternoon, Zuko entered Mura’s shop right on schedule. He politely returned the woman’s greeting, then walked over to the counter where Mai stood, lazily cleaning a vase. She looked up, and blushed to see him in front of her. She set the vase down hurriedly.

“Good afternoon, my Lord,” she greeted, but barely had time to get the words out before Zuko grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. If she hadn’t been flustered before, she certainly was now, but melted herself into the kiss regardless. When he finally pulled away, she could feel the heat radiating from her now-crimson cheeks.

“Good afternoon, my love,” he responded with a smirk, “Would you join me for tea?” Mai blinked, still trying to process everything, and was about to speak when her aunt spoke for her.

“Of course she will,” Mura exclaimed, failing to hide her excitement, “Mai, dear, take the rest of the day off!”

“Okay,” was all Mai could manage to get out before Zuko had taken her by the hand to lead her out the door. He snaked an arm around her waist as they walked down the street together. As they passed, people turned to stare. Mai suddenly grew conscious of the smile that had spread wide across her face, and everything caught up to her at once.

“Zuko,” she started, but he cut her off.

“Let them talk,” he said, “I don’t care anymore. I just want to be with you.” Just like that, any worry Mai had was gone in an instant – it suddenly seemed so trivial, so…unimportant. She smiled again, and intertwined her fingers with his hand that was resting just above her hip. They were together, and that’s the only thing that mattered.


End file.
